Jadi, siapa?
by deeys
Summary: Dan mereka semua penasaran siapa yang mengencani nation super uke ini. crack pairing.


"Jadi—kau pilih siapa?"

Canada mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyangka bahwa hari yang diawali dengan begitu tenang—kecuali saat Amerika mendobrak pintu rumahnya dan kemudian merengek tentang burger dan berat badannya yang tentu saja hanya bisa membuat Canada menghela nafas panjang—bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi, apakah dia melakukan kesalahan hari ini? Sepertinya tidak, dia yakin tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Jadi invisible? Check. Dikira Amerika? Check juga. Digrepe-grepe France? Absolutely check.

Canada tak habis pikir, ia sudah menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Tapi—kenapa sekarang dia bisa berakhir disini? Di ruangan serba hitam dengan kaki dan tangan yang terikat.

Toh sepertinya meeting tadi juga berjalan seperti biasa. Amerika yang sibuk sendiri dengan pidato super heronya, Inggris yang menggerutu, France yang mencoba untuk mengrepe semua nation, sampai Italy yang bergelantungan di lengan Germany yang cemberut. Oh dan jangan lupakan Russia yang hampir saja mendudukinya—untung ada Prussia yang segera berteriak kepada si penikmat vodka itu bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkannya menginvasi vital region milik birdie. Heh, apa pula itu birdie? Normal. Semua terlalu normal.

Sehabis meeting pun, dia juga ingat bahwa dia tidak mengkonsumsi ganja yang ditawarkan Netherlands—benarkan? Canada ingat bahwa ia menolak secara halus ajakan Netherlands untuk merokok bersama, tetapi Canada juga ingat bahwa setelah dia memakan brownies buatan Belgia dia merasa—pusing? Tapi tunggu.. Belgia?

"Oh ayolah mereka itu paling manis!"

"Bitch please, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pilihanku!"

"Eh, tapi bukankah lebih manis mereka ya?"

Canada membuka matanya, ia tahu suara itu. Tetapi bukankah biasanya mereka lupa dengan keadaan dirinya? Dan—kenapa mereka ada disini?

"Em, kawan-kawan apa tidak sebaiknya kita tanya langsung ke yang bersangkutan?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menengahi perdebatan yang sedang terjadi dan kemudian disusul keheningan yang sesaat yang langsung berubah menjadi sorakan setuju.

Canada yang masih berfikir keras berjengit pelan saat tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi terang, menampilkan kursi-kursi yang—hey, dia masih ada di ruang meeting! Dan—ah, apa itu gambar yang ada di depan?

Canada membelalakan matanya dan wajahnya memerah, Canada berani bersumpah bahwa dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti yang terpampang pada gambar yang dipajang di depan! Dia yakin dia tak pernah melakukan itu semua. Yah—kecuali coret saat dia sedang teler bareng Netherlands, dia sempat melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar disesalinya untuk 2 minggu kedepan. Tapi ini? Maple! Dia tidak tahu darimana gambar ini berasal, itu bukan dia.

"Imutnyaaaaa, lihat wajahnya memerah!" Teriak seseorang dari sampingnya. Sontak Canada segera menoleh dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Vietnam, Hungary, Belgia, Liechsteintein, Jepang, Myanmar dan Indonesia sedang tersenyum—yang justru tambah membuat bulu kuduk Canada berdiri—padanya.

"Jadi benar kan? USCan itu paling imut!" teriak Vietnam. Liechsteintein mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan kemudian menggeleng cepat, "Nee! UKCan yang paling sip. Dan itu sudah final," serunya pelan.

"Bitch please, NethCan itu yang paling oke!" tambah Indonesia.

"Tapi Indonesia! Nethere itu sememu!" sela Vietnam. Indonesia hanya mendengus geli, "Oh ayolah, otp ku tetap NethCan."

Perdebatan berlanjut, meninggalkan Canada facepalmed. Okey, dia tahu apa itu USCan, UKCan, dan bahkan NethCan. Yang tak bisa dia mengerti adalah kenapa semuanya harus berakhir dengan Can? Yang tentu saja berarti Canada—dirinya. Dan lagi, serius? Mereka berebut menjodohkan dirinya?

"Diaaaaam! Yang tidak diam akan kugetok dengan frying pan ku!" seru Hungary sambil mengacungkan frying pannya. Tentu saja, dengan sukses berhasil membuat seisi ruangan terdiam. Jepang lalu terbatuk kecil dan tersenyum manis kepada Canada.

"Ah, Canada-san. Maafkan kami atas keramaian ini ya…" ujarnya. Canada memandang Jepang tak percaya. Ramai? Dia hanya meminta maaf atas keramaian yang terjadi? Bukan maaf atas kenapa dia bisa diikat disini sekarang?

"Kenapa kalian disini? Dan—gambar apa itu? Aku tidak pernah melakukan…Em, hal yang ada di gambar itu. Apalagi—dengan mereka yang juga ada digambar itu," seru Canada pelan "—juga, ada yang bisa memberitahuku kenapa aku diikat disini?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang—ah, bisa membuat seme-seme nosebleed seember.

"GYAAAA~ lihat, dia benar-benar super uke ya! Lucu sekali!" seru Myanmar keras yang langsung disahut sorakan setuju oleh semua.

Ruang meeting kembali menjadi ramai, Hungary yang bertugas sebagai bagian keamanan dengan frying pan miliknya segera menggetok satu-satu kepala nation yang ricuh dan membuat mereka diam seketika.

"Em baiklah, itu bisa kami jelaskan nanti. Kami ingin bertanya Canada-san. Sebenarnya…. kau berkencan dengan siapa?" tanya Jepang pelan.

Kencan? Benarkah apa yang Canada dengar? Jepang bertanya dengan siapa dia berkencan?

Canada mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, menatap Jepang dengan takjub. Dan setelah mencerna pertanyaan Jepang wajahnya segera memerah seketika.

"Imut sekali sih!" seru Hungary sambil mencubit pipi Canada. Dan segera diikuti oleh nation-nation lain yang berebutan ingin mencubit dan menggrepe pipi Canada.

"Ayooo~ Kau pacaran sama siapa sih? Sama Neth kah? Ambil saja—kalian cocok kok!" seru Indonesia sambil ikut mencubit pipinya.

"Bukaaan, kau pasti incestan sama Amerika kan? Kalian lebih cocok!" tambah Vietnam

"Tapi—Canada lebih cocok dengan England. Sikap tsundere gentleman dan digabungkan dengan super uke seperti dia itu imut sekali," sela Liechsteintein. Myanmar mendengus pelan, "Tidak bisa. RussCan itu lebih asik. Masochist dan sadist—astaga, benar-benar cinta terlarang!" seru Myanmar keras.

Canada hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah sambil merasakan pipinya mulai panas karena kelamaan dicubit. Maple, mereka mengira aku berpacaran dengan England? Incestan dengan Amerika? Bagaimana bisa? Dan—Canada bergidik ngeri—dengan Russia? My God, melihatnya saja sudah bikin Canada kebelet pipis. Bagaimana bisa pacaran?

"A-aku tidak—"

"Canada?" tiba-tiba pintu ruang meeting terbuka. Semua kepala segera menoleh ke arah pintu itu. Canada yang masih tersenyum pasrah menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum lega saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Romania…"serunya pelan.

Romania memandang situasi yang ada di depannya tak percaya, ia lalu segera berlari ke arah Canada. Menyuruh minggir beberapa nation yang berada di dekat Canada dan segera melepaskan ikatannya.

"Astaga—ini ada apa? Dan—WHOA!" Romania beranjak kaget saat melihat gambar yang terpampang di depan.

"Whooo! Canada! Gambar ini—apakah ini nyata?" tanyanya masih sambil melepaskan Canada yang diikat. Setelah terlepas, Canada segera berdiri dan menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah—melebihi merahnya tomat milik Antonio.

"TI-TIDAAK!" jawabnya. Yang tentu saja masih terdengar seperti teriakan.

Romania menoleh, ia lalu memandang Canada dengan tatapan—sedih? "Kau—bersama mereka? Ku—kukira, ah sudalah," ujarnya pelan. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"Eh, Romania—tunggu! Jangan pergi, ini bukan-" seru Canada. Romania berhenti, ia lalu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Dan dengan segera ia berbalik dan memeluk Canada dengan erat. Menyebabkan beberapa mata yang ada di ruangan itu terbelalak lebar dan Hungary pingsan dengan nosebleed stadium 4.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda Canada. Aku tahu—ini semua pasti kerjaan mereka kan?" tanya Romania pada Canada yang sekarang wajahnya benar-benar memerah dan menunjuk rombongan nation yang kini sibuk mengabadikan momen di depannya dengan kamera mereka dan hidung yang disumpal tissue. Canada tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Romania mendengus geli, ia lalu tersenyum manis saat melihat Canada. Ia melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki Canada.

"Nah, sudah lepas. Ayo sekarang kita pergi," ajak Romania. Canada masih membenarkan bajunya yang berantakan dan ia mengangguk pelan ke arah Romania.

Ruangan masih dipenuhi cahaya blitz kamera dan beberapa nation yang tercengang melihat mereka berdua. Menyadari hal ini, dengan sigap Romania menggapai tangan Canada dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Canada. Menyebabkan wajah Canada kembali memerah.

Setelah 'pamer aksi', Romania melemparkan senyum nya kepada para nation yang kini sudah ribut sendiri.

"Kalian penasaran kan dengan siapa Canada berkencan? Yah, masih perlu jawaban?"

Dan seketika ruangan meeting yang seharusnya sepi berubah menjadi ruang teramai di tempat itu.

* * *

**Yak, fanfic pertama setelah hiatus setahun =_=**

**Maaf kalo OOC dan sebagainya ._.**

**Well, read and review? Thank you ^^**


End file.
